User talk:Biomarvel740
So hey I was looking for the roles of Lewa, and Kapura for your series. If you need any help for the series, or voicing, I am all ears. I have posted on your channel but if you do not know, my email is officialgoodoak@gmail.com Tryouts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsuMRg_aQRw -Kapura tryouts http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le3UdyJQ8dg -Hafu tryouts I kind of changed my mind for Lewa, i rather be a matoran, so here are my tryouts Fireman Page Hello, Biomarvel. I noticed that your page, Fireman, contains very little content that actually has to do with BIONICLE. If anything, it seems to be some sort of crossover between BIONICLE, Hero Factory, and real life. That sort of content does not belong on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. I would recommend that you port it somewhere else, such as the BIONICLE Crossover Wiki, or rewrite it so that it contains more actual BIONICLE-related content before it gets deleted. Thank you for your time. Shadowmaster 00:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Mask of Creation Hey! Sorry for not getting back to you before. The thing is, I have been working on rewriting parts of the script and that's why I haven't been able to send you any lines yet. But I promise, I'll make sure to send you something as fast I possibly can. It means your page needs more bytes. So, maybe add an infobox to your page and make sure that your pages are about 2,500 bytes at the least. Maybe also add more to the synopsis, but not too much that it reveals the plot. Also make sure to end your talkpage messages with ~~~~ to create a signature with a link to your Toa Page and your talk page. Cheers. A reminder, to re-iterate the importance of what Invader has said above, you must always finish your talkpage/forum messages with ~~~~ This will automatically generate a signature at the end of your message so the user you are talking to can reply and know who they are conversing with without having to trawl through the page Archives. Makes things a lot easier. Talk page It seems you are having a hard time figuring out how to send a talk page message to people. Well, first, you go to the user you want to message's userpage. Then, you have that little bar that reads: Toa Page | Talk Page | Blog | Contributions. You'll want to click on the talk page button. Once you're there, you go to the bottom of the page. Don't go to the archives, or if a user has archived their talkpage do not leave a message on it. Once you have written your message on the bottom of the page, you sign your name using ~~~~. Then you click the publish button and you're done. Don't post messages to people's user pages, talk page archives, or previous edits. You can do whatever you please, Biomarvel. Whichever one you'd like. I'm not TTV's consultant. I just asked them with a friend if I could make the wiki, and they approved. You'll have to ask them yourself. I think the best bet you'd have is the next Chronicler's Convergance. You cannot actually become part of the TTV Podcast unless they bring auditions, which I'm sure won't happen for a while. I'm not part of the podcast, I'm just a Moderator on their message boards that also built the wiki. Also, it would be helpful if you linked your talkpage in your signature, because it's getting a bit annoying to have to look into recent edits and click your name that way. Lines Hey! I think the best would be if you posted the lines via e-mail. And regarding the Skull Grinder, that pretty much is Kulta, which I'm voicing and very comfortable doing, but thank you for the offer anyway. Good day, sir. So it has been brought to my attention that you are trying to create a character of a fanon-made element. When creating such an element, I sincerely advise you to consider the following: What purpose do Matoran of that element serve and what is the main craft or occupation Matoran of this element do? Ta-Matoran create Kanohi Masks and tools, Ga-Matoran purify Protodermis and teach, Onu-Matoran mine minerals and preserve history. If you can’t come up with something Matoran of your element do on regular basis, your element is not going to work in the setting well due to having no reason to exist within the dynamics of the Matoran Universe. How widespread is this element? Psionics and Gravity are few and far between due to how powerful their elements are. Fire and Stone are widespread due to the demand on the goods they produce. Does this element result from a combination of two existing elements? Magma results from two elements joining together, so making magma a separate element is redundant. It also removes the main concept Toa follow - Unity. If there are Toa of Magma, there’s no need for Toa of Stone and Toa of Fire working together. Crystal can be a result of Ice and Stone/Earth coming together, but it is different enough to actually be considered it’s own element. Crystal can manipulate MU sand due to MU sand being made of crystalline Protodermis. Does this element result from an existing power or ability? Rahi as an Element cannot potentially exist because we already have a race who create, control and “absorb” Rahi - Makuta. It also brings the question of what Toa of Rahi or Matoran of Rahi would do. Okay, for example, they create Rahi, but... that sounds familiar, doesn’t it? Kinetics, on the other hand, entails a wide variety of use, and come from wide variety of already existing powers, for example Kakama, Kinetic Absorption, Slow Rhotuka and so on. Is this element ‘Legendary’/Can this element be added (created more of), substracted (absorbed) and manipulated? Time, Life and Creation are awesome powers, but making them an element results in more questions than answers. How do you picture Matoran of Time go about their day? what is their main purpose? Do they contribute somehow to the well-being of the universe? There’s also of question what is an Element and how it differentiates from powers and abilities. Element can be created, absorbed and manipulated, with the exception of Psionics who cannot absorb their own element. Can you add time? Can you substract time? The concept of removing or adding more time is already enough to make a head spin, how do you imagine it being an element then? Time can only be manipulated, it cannot be created and absorbed. Same with creation, you cannot produce creation, you can only use it as an ability to construct something from raw materials. Of course, absorption of creation can mean destruction, but it still leaves the question of what Matoran of Creation would do. What Matoran of Life would do. How it impacts Skakdi? Something no people ever consider is a potential of other races to also hold Element. Skakdi of Time, what would they do? I have no idea. Skakdi of Crystal? I can imagine them living in crystal caves of Zakaz and creating unique tools out of crystals, and taming Rahi beasts that can create self-regenerating crystalline structures. Worldbuilding finds a way. Just some thing to consider in order to prevent your new element being ridiculously OP and to ensure your efforts are taken seriously. Heyo! This is DFaceG. I was just wondering if you could make the first Tahu line a little more threatening. That's all, thanks! DFaceG (talk) 01:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, it's been a while since you've done anything or messaged anyone. You still doing that 16 movie saga or what? Any updates? -